Kairi's quest
by JuulChii
Summary: Kairi is verhuist van New Jersey naar Southpark. Bij de school komt ze vrienden tegen, maar ook vijanden. Maar later komt ze achter dat ze meer te maken heeft met de jongens dan dat ze zelf weet. There is an English version of this story. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Hey iedereen. Dit is mijn eerste Southpark fanfiction. Ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vinden. In de hele verhaal blijft het Kairi's POV.  
**Disclaimer: **Ik woon niet in Amerika. Laat staan in New Jersey. Dus ik weet niet hoe het daar op school gaat. En Southpark is niet van mij. Trey en Matt mogen het houden :) .  
**Warning**: Grof taal gebruik.

* * *

_Kairi's POV_

'Opschieten, Kairi! Je kunt niet te laat komen op je eerste schooldag hier.'

'Ja mam, rustig!

Shit, dacht ik, terwijl ik mijn lange, donkerblauwe broek aan trok. Waarom moest deze dag komen? Ik doorzocht snel mijn kamer om mijn jas te zoeken. Mijn rode jas lag op mijn bed. Knoopje voor knoopje probeerde ik 'm aan te doen, wat nooit echt lukte.

Ik gromde. 'Verdomde kut knoop!'

Mijn moeder liep mijn kamer binnen, knielde zodat ze op mijn lengte zat en deed mijn jas dicht.

'Je moet niet zo vloeken Kairi,' zei mijn moeder. 'De kinderen uit jouw oude klas deden dat toch ook niet?'

'Maar hun waren gewoon echte mietjes.' Zei ik boos. Ik deed mijn handen over elkaar.

Mijn moeder keek me verbaast aan. 'Hoe kom je daar nou bij? Ik vond ze altijd zo lief.'

'Dat vind jij ja' ging ik chagrijnig verder.

Ze zuchtte. Intussen was ze al klaar met mijn jas. Ik volgde mijn moeder naar beneden. Voor de voordeur stonden nog veel dozen. De meeste waren al uitgepakt. Maar die stonden buiten. Mijn moeder pakte mijn blauwe tas en gaf hem aan mij. Ik deed het om en was klaar om weg te gaan.

'Wacht even, schat!' schreeuwde ze en ze stopte me 2 gele, wollige dingen in mijn handen. Ik keek ernaar, het waren handschoenen.

'Wat! Waarom moet ik van die fucking handschoenen dragen?!'

'Omdat het echt koud is buiten, lieverd. Je weet dat we niet meer in New Jersey zijn.'

Ik zuchtte. Jezus, waarom gingen we dan ook verhuizen? Nijdig pakte ik mijn blauwe pet tussen mijn bruine, lange staarten in en deed de deur open. Het was inderdaad koud buiten. Ik deed mijn handschoenen aan en keek naar buiten.

Overal waar ik keek zag ik sneeuw. Ook al sneeuwde het niet. Alle huizen zagen er hetzelfde uit, maar dan met verschillende kleuren. Ik bibberde.

'En waar moet ik dan in hemelsnaam heen?' zei ik tegen mijn moeder.

Ze kwam ook naar buiten, maar ze ging snel weer naar binnen. Ze schreeuwde door de raam: 'Je moet naar de bushalte! De bus brengt je wel naar South Park Elementary!'

'Ja, dat begrijp ik ook wel! Maar waar is het?'

De bruinharige vrouw keek naar buiten. Toen wees ze ergens naar toe. 'Misschien gaat dat jongetje dezelfde kant op als jij!'

Ik keek waar ze wees. En inderdaad, daar ergens in de verte zag ik een jongen, ongeveer mijn leeftijd, te lopen met een rode rugzak. Hij had een oranje jas met een groene muts. Ik zuchtte, hees mijn rugzak op en liep achter hem aan.

_Dus…zo ging mijn eerste schooldag hier in Southpark. Niet dat ik dit allemaal verwacht had. Niet dat ik ging verhuizen, al mijn vriendinnen missen, in deze kut boerenlandje wonen…  
Misschien begrijp je wel waarom ik zo chagrijnig ben.  
In ieder geval, ik ben Kairi McCormick. Ik ben 9 jaar, woonde in New Jersey en nu dus in Southpark. In New Jersey was is altijd anders dan andere. Ik had een grotere mond en ik hield van andere dingen. Ik had wel vrienden daar, maar alle meisjes houden van make-up, shoppen, en er goed uitzien. Ik daarin tegen heb nooit make-up op, en kleedde me anders. Ik draag altijd van die lange, wijde broeken, een rode jas en een pet. Ik heb mijn haar altijd in 2 staartjes.  
Mijn moeder, Rachel, heeft ook bruin haar, zoals ik. Maar dat is het enige wat we hetzelfde hebben. Ik heb andere kleur ogen dan mijn moeder. Ik heb blauwe en zij bruine.  
Ik woonde sinds ik klein was alleen met Rachel. Ik heb nog nooit mijn vader gezien. Mijn moeder heeft het ook nooit over hem. Ze zegt dat ze hem 'vergeten' is. Je kunt toch je eigen man niet vergeten! Of waren ze ooit getrouwd geweest?  
Maar goed, ik ging dus achter een jongen aan…_

De jongen keek niet op of om, hij liep gewoon verder. Ik bleef ook een stukje achter hem staan. Tegelijkertijd bekeek ik de buurt. Op een gegeven moment waren er geen huizen meer en er stond een grote paal met een bord. Daar zag ik ook 3 jongens staan. De jongen die ik volgde kende hun vast, want hij rende naar ze toe.

Ik aarzelde. Zouden ze aardig zijn? Of zijn ze vast net zo zielig uit mijn oude klas? Ik zag dat ze even oud leken als mij, dus ze zullen vast in mijn klas zitten. Ik kon niet anders. Ik kuchte en liep ook naar de paal toe.

Een van de jongens zag me aankomen. Hij had een oranje parka aan. Zijn hele gezicht zat bedekt door zijn jas, het enige wat je zag van zijn gezicht waren zijn ogen.

Ik zag dat hij keek en ik zwaaide verlegen. Een andere jongen zag mij ook. Hij was dik, met een vet hoofd. Hij had een blauwe muts op en een rode jas.

'Ben jij de nieuwe?' vroeg hij. De andere jongens, waaronder diegene die ik volgde, keken ook naar mij.

'Ehm, ja' zei ik. De dikke jongen grinnikte. 'Waar kom jij vandaan?'

'New Jersey' antwoordde ik. Er was een stilte. Toen draaide de jongens zich om en praatte weer verder. Ongemakkelijk ik keek om me heen. Waar blijft die bus nou? En opeens stond de jongen met de oranje parka voor mijn neus. Ik schrok.

'Hoi.' zei hij opgewekt.

Ook al zag ik zijn gezicht niet, aan zijn ogen zag ik dat hij aardig naar me keek. Dus ik glimlachte en zei: 'Hey.'

'Hoe vind je het hier? Zoals ik net hoorde kwam je van ver.'

' Gaat wel hoor, het is hier wel behoorlijk koud.' Ik probeerde me weer warm te maken door mijn handen met elkaar te laten wrijven. Hij lachte.

'Ey, Kinny! Kom hier joh. Laat dat mietje maar daar staan.' Schreeuwde de dikke jongen.

'Hey, maar ik heet-' Maar toen kwam ik achter wat die jongen nou net zei. Ik stopte mezelf op te warmen, mijn glimlach verdween en in plaats daarvan kwam een boos gezicht. Ik keek naar de dikke jongen. Ik liep naar hem toe. Hoe durfde hij mijn mietje te noemen? Weet hij wel wie ik ben? Maar wacht maar, ik zal hem wel eens wat laten zien.

'Hoe noemde jij mij?' zei ik boos tegen hem. Ik stond nu tegenover hem. Zijn vrienden keken naar mij en toen naar hem. Zouden ze geschrokken zijn omdat ik zo fel reageerde? Dat deden de kinderen van mijn oude klas wel.

'Je hoort me toch wel, mietje?' Ging hij door.

'Luister eens, als jij niet jouw grote kut kop houdt.' Begon ik, maar toen zag ik in de verte een gele bus aan komen. Eindelijk, dacht ik. Maar die jongen ging door.

'Hou gewoon is zelf jou fucking bek dicht!'

Toen werd ik stil. Ik keek naar de dikzak, die al boos keek en rood aanliep. Schold hij mij nou net…

'Kom op, Cartman. Laat haar nou gewoon.' zei de jongen met de groene muts.

'Ik hoef ook niks van een Jood!' schreeuwde hij. Een jongen met een blauwe muts met een rood bolletje erop en bruine jas kwam ook bij de ruzie.

'Jezus, Cartman. Kun je nooit ophouden?'

'HOU JULLIE KOPPEN DICHT!!'

Ik schrok me de tering. De bus was inmiddels al gekomen en een vrouw met grote ogen en verward haar keek ons boos aan.

'Maar Miss Crabtree, hij-'

'BEK DICHT EN GA ZITTEN!'

Dat hoefde ze niet nog een keer te zeggen, als een speer rende we naar binnen. De bus zat vol met kinderen, die allemaal kletsten en lachte. De enige plek die over was, was naast een jongen met blond haar. Ik ging naast hem zitten.

'Hoi' zei ik, half blij half boos. De jongen schrok en keek me aan.

'H-hallo, ik heb jou n-nog nooit eerder gezien.' Stamelde hij. Ik moest bijna lachen hoe hij praatte. Hij keek me aan alsof ik hem bijna ging vermoorde.

'Nee, dat klopt. Ik ben nieuw hier. Ik heet Kairi, en jij?'

'B-butters' antwoordde hij.

Ik giechelde. Hij bloosde en keek weer naar het raam.

'Zeg, Butters,' zei ik. Hij keek me aan. 'Kun je mij vertellen hoe die jongens daar heten?' Ik wees de jongens die ik zag bij de bushalte.

'Ehm, die jongen' hij wees naar die jongen met een blauwe muts. 'Dat is Stan, en zijn beste vriend is Kyle. Hij is joods. En die jongen met de oranje jas heet Kenny. En die jongen is Eric.'

'De vetzak.' Maakte ik af. Butters knikte.

'Maar iedereen noemt hem toch Cartman of zoiets?' vroeg ik.

'Ja,' zei Butters. 'Maar zijn voornaam is Eric. Iedereen noemt hem gewoon zo.'

Ik zuchtte en keek weer om me heen. Stan en Kyle zaten naast elkaar en stonden te praten. Cartman en Kenny ook, maar wel eens trok Kenny een boos gezicht en schreeuwde wat tegen Cartman. Toen zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoek dar Butters naar me keek.

'Wat?' zei ik tegen hem. Butters schrok weer.

'S-Sorry. Ik dacht alleen, jij lijkt ouder dan ons.'

'Echt waar? Hoe oud ben jij dan?'

'Acht'

'O ja? Ik ben 9 hoor.' Ik dacht even na, maar toen lachte ik. 'Dat komt omdat ik in groep 2 was blijven zitten.'

'O-oke'

De bus stopte, iedereen stapte uit en liep de grote gebouw binnen. "South Park Elementary" las ik. Samen met Butters liep de school in.

* * *

De school was groot. Veel groter dan ik gewent was. De gangen zaten vol met kinderen; kleine kinderen van groep 4, maar ook grotere van groep 8. En ik hoorde ergens in het midden. Tussen al die kinderen, volgde ik Butters naar onze lokaal. Toen we bij de deur van "Groep 5" waren, stond de leraar daar al te wachten. Hij was al oud, rond de 40, half kaal en in zijn hand had hij een pop die eruit zag als een mannetje met een grote hoed. Hij begroette iedereen en toen hij mij zag keek hij verbaast maar daarna zei hij: 'Jij bent vast Kairi, wil je even op me wachten?' 

Ik knikte. Hij liep even het lokaal binnen, schreeuwde tegen de kinderen dat ze stil moesten zijn en liep daarna weer naar mij.

'Ik zal mezelf even voorstellen. Mijn naam is Mr. Garrison. En dit is Mr. Hat. Zeg ook is hallo tegen de nieuwkomer.'

Toen bewoog hij met zijn hand waar de pop in zat. 'Het is leuk om jou te leren, Kairi. Ik ben Mr. Hat. En welkom bij onze school.'

Ik keek verbaast naar Mr. Hat. Wat moest dat nou weer voorstellen? Moesten ze de kinderen vernaken of zo? Mr. Garrison deed de deur open en liet me binnen. Alle ogen waren op mij gericht. Toen Cartman me zag, keek hij gelijk naar het raam. Dat boeide me niet, want ik kende hem toch al. Toen keek ik naar Kenny, die een knipoog gaf. Ik glimlachte.

'Oké, kinderen,' zei Mr. Garrison. 'Zoals jullie weten komt er een nieuw meisje in onze klas die helemaal uit New jersey komt. Stel je jezelf maar is voor.'

'Ehm, ik ben Kairi McCormick. Ik ben 9 jaar. Ik leef samen met mijn moeder-'

'Ja, oké. Dat is genoeg info. Ga maar zitten naast Butters. Dat is die zielenpoot daar zo.'

Butters zwaaide met zijn armen. Ik ging naast hem zitten. Mr. Garrison liep weer terug naar zijn bureau ging praten over het huiswerk dat iedereen moest maken. Ik had niks te doen dus ik keek met Butters mee. Totdat Kenny zich omdraaide en mij aankeek.

'Heet je echt van jouw achternaam McCormick?' fluisterde hij.

'Ja, dat zei ik toch net?' fluisterde ik terug.

Kenny's ogen werden groter. Ik begreep dat niet. Wat is er nou met mijn achternaam? Maar hij draaide zich al om en luisterde weer naar de leraar.

Later die dag was de pauze. De meeste gingen naar buiten, de andere bleven binnen voor de cafetaria. Ik bleef binnen, want ik vond het nog steeds verdomd koud buiten. Ik kwam de kantine binnen Het was redelijk druk. Ik pakte een bord je eten moest halen. De verkoper daar was een bruine, dikke man met een koksmuts op.

'Hallo daar, meisje. Jou ken ik nog niet.' Zei hij. Hij had een zware, vriendelijke stem.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Ik ben nieuw hier. Ik heet Kairi.' 'Dat is een mooie naam. Ik heet Chef.' Zei hij. 'En ik ben de kok hier. Je zult het vast leuk hier vinden.'

Hij deed het eten op mijn bord. 'Bedankt.' Zei ik en ik liep weg. Nu moest ik nog ergens gaan zitten. Verderop zag ik een paar meisjes zitten die waarschijnlijk in mijn klas zitten. Ik liep naar ze toe.

'Kan ik hier zitten?' vroeg ik.

Een meisje met zwart haar en een met een roze baret zei als eerste wat. 'Ja hoor.' Ik zuchtte blij, en ik ging naast haar zitten. Later kwam ik achter dat het best wel aardige meiden waren. Diegene waar ik naast zat heette Wendy Testaburger. En de andere meiden heten; Bebe, Anna, Red en Heidi.

Na de pauze ging de les gewoon door. Ik vond het niet echt interessant. Mr. Garrison had over films die ik toch al kende. En over allerlei programma's. Hij sprak ook vaak met Mr. Hat. De andere kinderen vonden het vast gewoon. Na een tijdje ging de bel, en iedereen stormde de klas uit.

'En h-hoe vond je het?' vroeg Butters aan mij toen we buiten waren.

'Ik vond het wel leuk, ja.' zei ik. Butters glimlachte. Maar dat wist ik niet zeker. Ik heb een leraar met een ene Mr. Hat. De kok daar was wel aardig, en de meiden in mijn klas ook. Waar ik wel ben achtergekomen is dat ze net zo vloeken als ik. De meeste dan. Butters niet. Hij liep intussen al weg. Ik wou ook weggaan. Opeens trok iemand me hard mee. Ik rukte me los. Het was Cartman.

'Waarom deed je dat nou weer?' vroeg ik boos. Ik was nog niet vergeten wat er bij de bushalte is gebeurd.

'Ik heb gehoord dat je dezelfde achternaam had als Kinny' zei hij. 'Maakte je nou een grap?'

'Nee, ik maakte geen grap.' zei ik niet begrijpend. Ik keek naar Kenny, die naast Cartman stond. 'Heb je dezelfde achternaam als ik?'

Kenny knikte. 'Ik heet Kenny McCormick.'

'Dat is grappig.'

'Wat is er Cartman, krijg je je handschoen niet aan?' vroeg Kyle aan Cartman, die probeerde zijn wanten aan te doen. Ik lachte, net zoals de rest.

'Zijn je handen weer dikker geworden?' zei Stan.

'Hou je kop, homo.' zei Cartman nijdig. Ik voelde mijn handschoen van mijn hand glijden. Ik pakte hem snel op. Wat mij nu is opgevallen, wat zijn ze opeens groot geworden. Ik keek naar Cartman, die ze nog steeds niet aankreeg. Wacht eens, die wanten zijn ook geel! Kyle leek het ook begrepen te hebben, want hij lachte.

'Haha, jullie hebben ze verwisseld!'

Cartman keek op. Hij griste de wanten in mijn handen en gaf de mijne terug. Deze paste me wel.

'Je hebt wel hele dikke handen, als je deze niet past' zei ik.

'Ey! Zeg niet dat ik dik ben, ik heb gewoon dikke botten!' zei Cartman boos.

'Je kunt geen dikke botten hebben in je handen, het is gewoon vet.' zei Kyle.

'Hou je bek dicht, jij fucking Jood!'

'Hou zelf je bek dicht, vet fuck!'

'Jongens, rustig.' zei Stan

'Gaat het altijd zo?' fluisterde ik tegen Kenny. Hij knikte. Ik grinnikte.

'Sta niet zo stom te lachen. Dit is wel allemaal jou schuld!' schreeuwde Cartman tegen mij.

'Mijn schuld? Hoe kom je daar nou weer bij?' schreeuwde ik terug.

'Probeerde je grappig te zijn, toen je onze handschoenen verwisselde? Denk je zo indruk te maken?'

'Ik heb helemaal niks verwisseld. Ik weet niet hoe jij daaraan komt.'

'Hey! De bus is er al hoor.' zei Stan. 'Kom snel, voordat het weg gaat.'

Hij, Kyle en Kenny rende naar de bus. Ik en Cartman stonden nog tegenover elkaar. Jezus, wat haatte ik die jongen. Wie gaat zich nou weer druk om maken om handschoenen? In de bus zag ik Butters naar me zwaaien. Ik gaf één boze blik aan Cartman en rende toen naar Butters.

_Be continued _


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Ik stormde mijn huis binnen en sloeg de deur keihard dicht

Ik stormde mijn huis binnen en sloeg de deur keihard dicht. Ik rukte snel mijn handschoenen uit. _Gadver, zijn handen zaten hierin_. Ik smeet mijn tas op de grond, probeerde voor de zoveelste keer mijn jas uit te krijgen en plofte met een chagrijnig gezicht op de bank. Mijn moeder, die naast me zat te slapen, schrok wakker en keek me slaperig aan.

'Hey lieverd. Alles goed? Hoe was je eerste schooldag?'

'Het was kut,' zei ik kort. Ik keek naar de tv, die nog aan stond. Maar opeens zag ik naakte mensen in beeld. Snel pakte ik de afstandbediening en deed de tv uit. 'Mam! Wat zat je te kijken?'

'Hé, wat?' Langzaam stond mijn moeder op, en rekte zich uit. 'Maar waarom kom je zo boos binnen? Zijn er geen aardige kinderen in je klas?'

'Nee. Nou, sommige wel hoor. Maar één iemand niet. Die dikke Cartman.'

'Cartman?' vroeg me moeder. 'Bedoel je niet, Eric Cartman?'

'J-ja,' ik keek haar verbaast aan. 'Hoe ken jij hem nou?'

Mijn moeder dacht even na. Toen rende ze naar boven. Ik zuchtte en liep achter haar aan. 'Maar mam, waar ken je hem van? Ik heb hem nog nooit gezien. En wat ben je aan het doen?'

Ik keek in haar slaapkamer, waar ze alle spullen overhoop haalde en grondig haar kast doorzocht. 'Schat, je moeder moet even wat zoeken. Ik vertel het je zo, oké?'

'Maar-' probeerde ik, maar ik wist dat ze niets zou zeggen, dus ik liep naar mijn kamer. Ik keek naar buiten, naar al het sneeuw die daar eeuwen zal blijven liggen. Hoe kende mijn moeder nou die vetzak? Betekende dat dat ik hem ook kende? Van heel vroeger? Ik probeerde me het te herinneren, maar er kwam niks naar boven. Ik keek naar het huis die naast de onze stond. Ik gluurde naar de raam, misschien is daar wel iemand. Toen zag ik een glimp van iemand. Ik keek beter, en zag dat het een jongen was. Hij draaide zich om, en we staarde oog in oog naar elkaar.

Het was Kyle.

Versuft bleef ik kijken. Woonde hij naast mij? Kyle keek ook nieuwsgierig naar mij. We deden een tijdje niks, totdat ik langzaam naar hem zwaaide. Hij zwaaide terug. Hij keek opzij, iemand had vast zijn aandacht getrokken. Ik zag een nog kleinere jongen zijn kamer inlopen. Het was een Canadees, dat zag ik aan zijn hoofd. Zou dat zijn broertje zijn?

'Kairi! Ik heb het gevonden!'

Ik draaide me om, en keek toen weer naar Kyle. Ik gebaarde dat ik weg moest, en hij knikte. Ik liep naar mijn moeder, die een brief in haar handen had. Ze gaf het aan mij. Er stond een adres op. 'Mam, wat is dit?'

'Hier woont dat kleine vriendje van jou, Kairi,' zei ze.

'Hij is mijn vriend niet! Hij is gewoon een klasgenootje,' protesteerde ik. 'Maar wat moet je met zijn adres?'

'Daar woont een heel goede vriendin van mij. We hebben elkaar al lang niet meer gesproken. Ik was vergeten dat ze hier woonde. Misschien ken je hem nog wel, van heel vroeger. Kom, dan gaan we snel naar haar toe.

Even later belde mijn moeder het groene huis aan. Met een boos gezicht en mijn handen over elkaar keek ik naar voren. Alsof ik zin had om hier naartoe te gaan. Naar zijn huis! Waarom kent mijn moeder zoveel slechte mensen? Net zoals die ene keer dat er een grote, enge man bij hun binnen was. Ik was me toen doodgeschrokken, maar mijn moeder kon alleen maar lachen. Hij was wel snel weer weg. Ik vroeg nog wie hij was, en ze antwoordde dat hij van haar werk was. Werkt mijn moeder wel? En waarom komt zo iemand dan midden in de nacht? Ik zag die dag wel geld liggen onder haar kussen…

De deur ging open, en een bruinharige vrouw kwam naar buiten. Ze keek met open ogen naar mijn moeder. 'R-Rachel?'

'Liane!' En de twee vrouwen omhelsde elkaar. Ik maakte een walgend geluid en draaide mijn gezicht de andere kant op.

'Wie de hel is daar, mam?'

Ik keek op, en zag Cartman bij de deur staan. Toen zag hij mij staan. 'Wat moet jij hier?'

'Alsof ik hier voor de lol ben,' antwoordde ik. 'Jou moeder kent de mijne vast heel goed.'

De twee vrouwen stopten met elkaar te omhelzen. Liane keek mij aan. 'Jij moet vast Kairi zijn. Wat ben jij gegroeid zeg! Kom toch binnen.'

Langzaam liep ik de Cartman's huis binnen. Een klein grijze poes liep op me af. Spinnend liep hij om me heen. Ik aaide de kat. Cartman pakte de kat van me af en gaf me een blijf-van-mijn-kat-af blik. Ik stak mijn tong uit.

'Mam, ik wil weg hier,' fluisterde ik in mijn moeders oor. Maar ze luisterde niet. Ze bleef maar met Liane praten. Ik trok aan haar broek. 'Mááám!' zei ik met een piepstem.

'Liefje, doe eens rustig. Je moeder wilt even met haar vriendin praten. Ga maar met je klasgenootje spelen.'

_Ik ben niet gek_, dacht ik. Ik keek naar Cartman, die ook zeurde bij zijn moeder. 'Mááám! Ik wil dat ze weg gaat!

'Poopsikins, zie je niet dat ik bezig ben? Ik kom zo naar je toe.'

'Maar, mááám!'

Ik staarde hem aan. Deed hij mij nou net na? De dikke jongen trok aan zijn moeders broek en bleef schreeuwen. Ik krabde aan mijn hoofd. Dit zag er eigenlijk heel lomp uit. Liane schudde Cartman van zich af. 'Eric, ik praat nu met Rachel. Ga maar wat donuts pakken. En geef maar ook wat aan Kairi.'

'Sweet,' zei Cartman. Hij liep naar de keuken. Ik liep achter hem aan, want het had niet veel zin om bij mijn moeder te blijven. Cartman pakte een kruk en klom op het aanrecht, wat niet heel soepel ging. Ik onderdrukte mijn lach. Hij deed de ladekast open en haalde een doos met donuts eruit. Hij spong op de vloer en at een donut. Ongemakkelijk keek ik in het rond.

'Dus… Wist jij dat onze moeders elkaar kende?' verbrak ik de stilte.

Cartman schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik ken jou ook sinds vandaag, en ik heb jou nog nooit gezien.' Hij smakte weer verder van zijn donut.

'Maar mijn moeder zei dat we elkaar eerder hadden gezien, toen we klein waren.'

'Maar ik herinner jou niet meer hoor.' Dat klonk eigenlijk wel hard, maar ik kende hem ook niet meer. Cartman nam een tweede donut.

'Waar is jou vader?' vroeg ik.

'Als je het wilt weten, ik heb geen echte vader,' zei Cartman. 'Mijn moeder is eigenlijk mijn vader, maar ik heb geen zin om mijn echte moeder te vinden.'

'Aha,' zei ik langzaam. Maar ik begreep hem nog steeds niet. Cartman pakte zijn derde donut. Zijn mond zat ondertussen vol met poedersuiker. Er kwam weer een stilte. Totdat Cartman een donut aan mij gaf. Ik bedankte hem en nam een hap. Het was wel lekker, maar ook heel zoet. 'Waarom doe je opeens zo aardig?'

'Jezus, als je er geen wilt zeg dat dan,' zei Cartman.

'Nee, maar het is gewoon…,' ik keek naar de grond. Hij gedroeg zich anders dan vanmorgen. De hele dag keek hij mij aan met een boos gezicht. Maar nu was hij veel rustiger. Misschien omdat zijn vrienden er niet zijn? Verlegen was hij zeker niet. Nee, het lag aan iets anders.

Cartman deed de doos dicht en klom weer op het aanrecht. 'Ik denk dat ik hier normaal tegen je kunt doen, want ik denk dat we elkaar veel gaan zien.'

'Waarom dat?' vroeg ik.

'Als onze moeders zo close zijn, gaan ze elkaar zeker meer zien.'

Daar had ik niet aan gedacht. Ze willen elkaar vast elke dag zien. Dan moet ik elke dag hier zijn. Of erger, bij ons thuis! Daar ik zeker geen zin in.

'Ik wil het ook niet hoor,' zei Cartman, aan het zien van mijn gezichts uitdrukking. 'Maar we zullen wel moeten.'

'Mag ik jou kamer zien?' vroeg ik. Cartman keek me raar aan, maar hij liep wel de keuken uit. We liepen langs de huiskamer, waar de twee vrouwen aan het lachen waren.

'Kairi, kom is hier,' wenkte Liane mij. Ik liep naar haar toe. De vrouw bekeek me van top tot teen. 'Je ziet er echt anders uit dan toen je jonger was. Je lijkt precies op je moeder.'

Ik glimlachte. Was dat goede nieuws of slecht nieuws? Liane ging door; 'En je lijkt ook een beetje op je vader, aan je haren en neus te zien.'

Wat zei ze nou net? 'K-kent u mijn vader?'

Mijn moeder onderbrak ons. 'Kairi, ga maar met Eric mee. Die staat op je te wachten.'

Ik protesteerde. Ik wou meer weten! Maar Liane gaf geen aandacht meer aan mij, dus ik liep met Cartman naar boven. 'Waar ging dat nou net over?' vroeg hij.

'Jou moeder kende mijn vader,' zei ik, nog steeds niet begrijpend.

'Ken jij je vader dan niet?' zei Cartman. 'Dan ben je ook zielig.'

'Wat zei ik nou. Ik ben niet zielig. En ook geen mietje!' zei ik erachteraan, toen Cartman zijn mond wou openen. 'Fuck jou,' mompelde ik.

Cartman grijnsde. Hij opende zijn slaapkamer deur, en we liepen naar binnen. Het eerste wat me opmerkte was dat er een grote poster van Mel Gibson op zijn muur hing. En op zijn deur hing ook een poster van "Terrance and Phillip". 'Vind je dat leuk?' Ik wees naar die poster.

Cartman knikte. 'Duh, iedereen vind dat programma leuk. Alle jongens in onze klas zijn er gek op.'

'Ik vind dat programma ook leuk hoor,' zei ik. Cartman staarde me even aan. Toen barste hij in lachen uit. Ik keek boos. 'Wat nou? Is het zo erg dat een meisje het ook leuk vind?'

'Nee, nee. Nou, eigenlijk,' langzaam stopte Cartman met lachen. 'Ik heb nog nooit een meisje gezien die Terrance and Phillip leuk vind.' Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Ik ging op zijn bed zitten.

'Maar jij kent dus je vader niet?' zei Cartman.

Ik hoorde aan zijn stem dat hij serieus was, dus ik antwoordde. 'Nee, ik heb hem nog nooit gezien.'

'Maar heb je je achternaam van je moeder of vader?' vroeg Cartman.

'Dat is van mijn vader, mijn moeders achternaam is Johnson.'

'Hmm,' Cartman ijsbeerde. 'Wat toevallig is, is dat je dezelfde naam hebt als Kenny.'

'Echt?' zei ik vol ongeloof. Ik zag Cartman heen en weer lopen. 'Je denkt soms niet dat ik familie ben van Kenny?'

'Als dat zo is, heb ik erg veel medelijden met je, want zijn familie is arm weet je.'

'Je hebt helemaal geen medelij met mij,' zei ik.

'Daar heb je een punt.'

Ik liet me achterover vallen. Dit was zeker de raarste dag van mijn leven. Eerst was Cartman een echte klootzak, maar nu doet hij tenminste normaal. Zou hij zich altijd zo gedragen?

'Denk niet dat ik zo blijf doen hé,'zei Cartman, alsof hij mijn gedachten kon lezen.

'Nee, ik ook niet.' Ik rolde om, zodat ik op mijn buik lag. Ik voelde wat onder zijn dekbed zitten. Ik graaide onder zijn lakens, en zag een knuffel liggen. Het had de vorm van een groene kikker. 'Is dit van jou?'

Geschokt keek Cartman naar mij, en naar de knuffel. Hij pakte de knuffel van me af. 'Blijf van Clyde af!'

'Wow, rustig hé,' zei ik.

De deur ging open, en mijn moeder stond daar. 'Lieverd, het is tijd om naar huis te gaan. Zeg maar doei tegen Eric.' Ze liep naar weer terug naar beneden.

Ik liep mee naar beneden. Mijn moeder en Liane omhelsde elkaar weer en praten dat ze elkaar snel weer moesten zien. Toen kwam Liane naar mij toe. Ze gaf me een hand, bukte en fluisterde in mijn oor; 'Probeer maar is te herinneren wie je vader is. Hij is hier niet ver vandaan. Je hebt hem vaker gezien dan je denkt.'

Ze knipoogde naar mij en duwde me in de richting van de deur. Ik draaide me om en zag Cartman, nog steeds met zijn kikker knuffel in zijn armen. Samen met mijn moeder liepen we naar buiten, ik nog steeds denkend wat Liane tegen mij had gezegd.

_Be continued..._

**Hoe vonden jullie het? Plz review**


End file.
